De una maldición con poca suerte
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Cuando Naraku recurre a una maldición para acabar con el tan conocido grupo, lo único que puede salir mal es... todo. • Parodia. Por demás ridículo. Están avisados.
1. Kagome

Ya no se me ocurre cómo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, así que... ahí les va: Mambrú se fue a la guerra, ¡qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pe NÁ!

* * *

**De una maldición con poca suerte**

* * *

**Capítulo I |** De una buena razón por la que Kagome querría matar a Naraku.

* * *

—Oh, esto es bueno…

Kagura giró los ojos. Aquello sonaba tan mal como se veía. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

Le empezaba a dar asco que Naraku estuviera tan obsesionado con aquella cosa de... ¡ni siquiera sabía qué era! Las batallas y la habilidad que se requirió para conseguir esas basuras (y que nadie sospechara nada) y él estaba ofreciendo su alma al demonio para tener… escúchenla, ¡ella ni siquiera sabía de qué iba el asunto!

¡Exacto! Sus pensamientos eran solo titubeos. No estar al tanto de lo que planeaba Naraku era ya algo habitual, pero este nuevo plan misterioso incluso le metía miedo.

—¿Estás... jugando? —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos. Naraku estaba de espaldas a ella, inclinado sobre la mesa, susurrando cosas sin sentido… ella sabía que todo se dirigía a _sus _enemigos. Porque, claro, su amo y señor ahora había decidido jugar con críos.

Nah, si Naraku era cada día un poco más chiquilín, malcriado y caprichoso.

El hanyō se carcajeó. Dejó el caldero y los ingredientes a un costado, parecía sacado de una película de _Harry Potter_.

—No entiendes nada, Kagura. —Caminó hasta la ventana y observó el cielo claro, en una pose tranquila con las manos juntas en la espalda.— Mi buena suerte significa el infortunio de esos desagradables humanos —sonrió—. Aunque déjame decirte que las cosas se pondrán… hasta _ridículas_.

La demonio de los ojos rojos hizo una mueca, sin atreverse a replicar. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero ¿cuándo lo tenía? Una parte de ella quería creer que funcionaría… es decir, sería jodidamente genial. Por otra parte, eso parecía tan probable como ir a nadar con el monstruo del lago Ness. De todos modos, su pregunta salió a la luz.

—¿Y qué si _pierdes_ la suerte?

Naraku observó el horizonte con calma, meditabundo. Sin responder a su pregunta, ordenó a Kagura que se encargara de un trabajito, y ella abandonó la habitación al instante. Cuando se encontró solo, siguió mirando por la ventana sin cambiar la pose ni la expresión.

Sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer de los vientos y salió casi en un susurro de su boca.

—Entonces, estoy cagado.

Y era casi exactamente como acabaría todo.

* * *

Kagome se estiró con pereza y miró a un costado (con un ojo cerrado) a su mesa de luz. El despertador marcaba las 9.14 a.m. Volvió a estirarse y se incorporó con infinita paciencia.

Tenía suerte de que aquel día (su día libre de la caza de fenómenos y la búsqueda de fragmentos) no tenía que estudiar, presentarse a algún examen o ponerse al día con algo. ¿Razón? Se encontraba de vacaciones. (Y eso que ni siquiera se había enterado hasta un día antes, cuando sintió que iba a quemar la casa y correr por la ciudad con las bubis al aire.)

Había pedido algo de tiempo a sus amigos allá en la otra época y, después de que Inuyasha dejara de comportarse como un imbécil y aceptara a regañadientes, ella volvió a su hogar, contenta, tranquila, con ganas de saludar a su familia. Y todo para encontrar con una gran montaña de _nada _y una nota pegada en la heladera con la pulcra letra de su madre avisándole que habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de verano de verdad y que en ese momento estaban rumbo a Brasil, al otro puto lado del mundo.

Kagome tuvo suerte de no sufrir un infarto o un ataque de pánico (aunque si comenzó a gritar).

Así que así estaba la cosa: vacaciones (y no se hubiera dado cuenta si no era por haber consultado el calendario luego de leer la nota de su madre). Y encima, ahora era libre de correr en pelotas por la casa gritando «¡Fuego!» y nadie le diría absolutamente nada... ¡porque nadie estaba ahí ni en los alrededores para escucharla! Porque se suponía que los Higurashi viajaban a Brasil para curar una enfermedad inexistente en su hija, «la de las enfermedades raras».

Eso era terriblemente genial. Sobre todo porque la dejaron ahí, sola en su casa.

«Un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad», resonó en su mente. Pero se cagaba tanto encima de la habilidad para ver los fragmentos..., ¡se perdió un viaje a América! ¡América!

Suspiró y abrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz solar iluminara su habitación. Se rascó la nuca, desordenando aún más sus cabellos negros, y se acomodó el sostén sin cuidado. Sí, porque no había nadie en el maldito templo y ella podía andar en interiores si así se le ocurría.

Y así era.

Bostezando, bajó las escaleras a paso normal tirando a lento. Caminó arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta la cocina, conteniendo otro bostezo y refregando un ojo con el puño.

Abrió la heladera y observó adentro con parsimonia, buscando el yogurt con los ojos entrecerrados. La luz iluminó su piel desnuda y las estrellas dibujadas en su calzón, mientras el frío la envolvía rápidamente. Tomó el envase mientras se acomodaba el calzón, que se le había incrustado en la raya (ese tipo de cosas que una no puede hacer en público, pero eso no quita que te esté jodiendo la vida).

Se giró sin prestar atención, llevando el yogurt en una mano, rascándose sin cuidado con la otra, mientras cerraba la heladera con una patada suave. Alzó la vista.

Inuyasha la observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, con la boca un poquito abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Cri._

_Cri, cri._

Kagome ahogó un grito y le tiró el yogurt por la cabeza, para pasar a taparse el torso con ambas manos, al tiempo que daba pasitos rápidos hacia algún lugar para esconderse.

Inuyasha gruñó algo y se pasó la manga por la cara, que ahora goteaba yogurt.

—¡Esto costará quitarlo, Kagome! —bufó, tocando su cabello. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de una silla. Él se sonrojó y pasó a mirar a un costado—. Como sea, tenemos que irnos.

_Estás de joda. _¿«Como sea, tenemos que irnos»? Era para matarlo a «Siéntate»'s.

—_¿Disculpa? _—susurró, apretando los dientes—. ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

Kagome estaba nuevamente vestida e Inuyasha olisqueando su cabello (recién lavado), cuando ella casi escupió, de mal humor:

—¿Cómo se hizo Naraku del control de algo como la _suerte_? —Alzó las cejas antes de continuar.— ¿Y cómo es que creen eso?

Inuyasha dejó a la vista su mueca de «me jode responder tus preguntas», mas no dijo nada como eso.

—Ya nos han pasado una o dos cosas… Y a ti también —aseguró. Kagome se sonrojó de manera inevitable—. Miroku y Kaede comenzaron a atar cabos sueltos, creen que tienen algo.

Kagome suspiró, pero no se rindió. Realmente, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—¿Y bien? Supongamos que lo logró, que tiene la suerte de su lado, mientras a nosotros nos pasa todas estas desgracias —suspiró, haciendo ademanes a medida que hablaba—. ¿Cómo hizo, de todos modos? ¿Voló hasta el otro lado del arco iris o secuestró a un duende?

Inuyasha frunció un poco el ceño (claramente, aquello no le causaba gracia alguna y mucho menos entendía las referencias), pero respondió con tranquilidad:

—Miroku habla de una maldición.

No viajó a Brasil porque… ¿lo más probable es que estuviera _maldita_? ¿Cómo en las películas? ¿Maldita? Solo porque… ¿Qué? ¿Porque Naraku no se contentaba con haberles cagado todo su pasado, sino también quería cagarles su presente y asegurarse el poder en el futuro? ¿Eso era? ¿Naraku quería cagarles la existencia? ¿Naraku quería cagarles la existencia _maldiciéndolos_, condenándolos a tener mala suerte y privándole de su viaje a Brasil?

_Genial_.

Iba a matarlo.


	2. Sesshomaru y Jaken

**Capítulo II | **De porqué los demonios odian a los humanos.

* * *

—¡Amo bonito!

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos con cansancio y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. Escuchó con paciencia los jadeos de Jaken al llegar a su lado, apoyándose en el bastón para recuperar el aliento. Olfateó el aire como sondeo. A-Un estaba más allá, sentía su presencia; probablemente comía.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

Jaken tragó.

—Eso venía a decirle, amo Sesshōmaru —murmuró, dando un paso atrás. El demonio de la estola bajó la vista hasta enfocarla en su sirviente con aspecto de rana—. Resulta que…

* * *

—_¡Vamos, Rin! Deja de jugar —gritó, tomando las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas que les servía de trasporte._

_Una pequeña niña con cabellos azabaches se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, con los pies embarrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Había estado jugando en el estanque, por lo que su aspecto era asqueroso (aunque no resultaba tan desagradable como el verde de la piel de Jaken)._

_Y, tan pronto como el demonio era capaz de gritar «¡Santo Sesshōmaru!», se vieron acechados por unas nubes negras sobre sus cabezas, que no eran exactamente de tormenta. El yōkai del báculo las reconoció como las que precedían la aparición de Naraku, «aquel gusano que se atrevía a enfrentar al amo Sesshōmaru»._

_Kagura se presentó sobre la pluma que solía montar con elegancia y descendió de ella con la gracia del viento. Sin mediar palabra y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Rin, que se había paralizado en su lugar y la observaba con miedo._

_Jaken, más asustado de lo que le ocurriría a su culo si algo le pasaba a Rin que del demonio que podía levantar cadáveres y hacerlos bailar _Thriller_, comenzó a correr gritando un exagerado «¡Noooo!» hacia la pequeña, al tiempo que apuntaba con su báculo a Kagura, dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza… cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayó de tal modo que quedó inconsciente._

_Cuando despertó, A-Un estaba lamiendo su cabeza._

* * *

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —murmuró Sesshōmaru, con voz tan fría como un glaciar.

Jaken negó rápidamente con movimientos bruscos y exagerados de cabeza, aferrándose a su báculo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Estás diciéndome que realmente eres tan inútil como pareces? —volvió a gruñir. Jaken asintió varias veces, a máxima velocidad—. Debería matarte ahora mismo.

El demonio verde empalideció, quedando de un raro color vómito de camello.

Sesshōmaru suspiró con cansancio. El estúpido de Naraku estaba ganándose un enemigo, realmente lo hacía. Ya le jodía soberanamente que existiera y de repente decidía secuestrar a Rin, como si él tuviera el tiempo, las ganas o solo la imagen de ser un puto héroe.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que le jodían el día, realmente.

Además, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Tenderle una trampa? Como si ambos no fueran lo suficientemente conscientes de que, con un movimiento de su mano, la cabeza de Naraku rodaría por el suelo… si no fuera tan cobarde de enviar siempre a otra criatura en su lugar.

—Amo bonito…

—Jaken —advirtió—. Si digo que debería matarte es porque quiero hacerlo, así que no me interrumpas.

Jaken cerró el pico (que aquello era una condenada advertencia de muerte, joder); pero el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, así que tenía que hacer el intento, porque su amo se veía demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Le debía la vida al amo Sesshōmaru, así que si le avisaba de eso, ni siquiera le importaría terminar mutilado.

Bueno, le importaba (que nadie quiere que lo junten de a trocitos), pero…

—Amo Sesshōmaru…

El demonio más alto lo observó seriamente, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Pero antes de que Jaken tuviera tiempo de temer por su vida, correr en círculos o chillar como cría de cerdo, Sesshōmaru frenó cualquier acción para fruncir el ceño y observar alrededor.

Nuevamente, las nubes negras, tenebrosas y demás aparecieron sobre sus cabezas. Kagura saltó con Rin en brazos y la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. Naraku las acompañaba, estaba parado junto a su extensión, y los observaba impasible. Empujó a la niña hacia Sesshōmaru y Jaken, que los miraron sin saber qué decir.

¿Qué razón tendría Naraku para regresar a Rin sin siquiera enfrentar batalla? La pequeña, con los ojos rojos del llanto, corrió hacia el demonio mientras gritaba «¡Señor Sesshōmaru!», con pequeños saltitos.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó él.

—Es tu problema ahora —aseveró Naraku, esquivo. De todos modos, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Aunque su «padre» no respondiera, Kagura ya estaba recreando el momento en su mente, escondiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

_Observó sorprendida como el pequeño y ridículo personaje verde caía y se desmayaba, al tiempo que el báculo le golpeaba la cabeza. La niña lo observó incrédula y soltó un:_

—_¿Señor Jaken? ¿Está bien?_

_Kagura se dijo a sí misma que, tal vez, aquello había sido una casualidad. Que, tal vez, Sesshōmaru debería buscarse algún sirviente más eficaz para cuidar de la niña. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Naraku y algo le dijo que, pasara lo que pasara, la suerte estaba de su lado. O lo estaría pronto._

_Obligó a la niña a subir a la pluma y fueron camino al castillo sin una sola queja en todo el viaje. Kanna las recibió con una expresión vacía (obviamente) y tomó a Rin de una mano para llevársela a Naraku en persona._

_Ella continuó haciendo sus cosas, pero más tarde «el jefe» ordenó que se presentara en su sala de inmediato._

_Entró con expresión fastidiada y soltó un «¿Qué?». El infierno personificado apuntó a la niña, que estaba parada a unos pasos, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se preguntó qué mierda le había hecho a la criatura… y luego recayó en las gotitas de sangre que bajaban por las piernas de Rin._

_Por la expresión de la pequeña, no debía de tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría._

—_Encárgate —ordenó Naraku con voz sombría._

_Y, por lo visto, Naraku estaba lejos de querer enfrentarse a eso._

_Kagura sintió ganas de reír, pero escondió las carcajadas con una sonrisa fría en el rostro. Ayudaría a la niña si alguna vez se convertía en humana (tal vez). Para su propia sorpresa, como si Naraku no tuviera su corazón a disposición, soltó un:_

—_Olvídalo. —Al tiempo que se giraba y salía de la habitación._

_Naraku observó cómo se alejaba casi con desesperación, para luego pasar a ver a la niña, que se sorbió la nariz y lo miró esperando alguna palabra._

* * *

Desaparecieron como si fueran humo, aunque Sesshōmaru pudo distinguir la pluma de Kagura alejarse muchos kilómetros más allá. Sin inmutarse, miró a Rin, que se limpiaba la nariz con la mano sucia.

Le gustaría más que mucho saber porqué razón Naraku la secuestró, la mantuvo rehén como media hora y la devolvió sana y salva sin mediar palabras, sin pelear, sin creerse el rey del mundo ni ninguna de esas cosas que eran propias de ese bastardo.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Rin? —le preguntó, sin dejar su máscara de indiferencia.

Parecía que iba largarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Creo que me lastimé —susurró, mirando el suelo— y nadie quiere ayudarme.

Tanto Sesshōmaru como Jaken recayeron, finalmente, en el verdadero _problema _de la pequeña (ya casi no tanto) Rin. No era ninguna herida la causante de la sangre que descendía hasta el piso… y ninguno de ellos era humano como para hablar del asunto. (Ni querían hacerlo.)

Aquello era peor que ir a rescatarla. Preferiría enfrentarse a Naraku y todas sus estúpidas y enclenques extensiones que estar haciendo de _doctora_. Sesshōmaru, con toda su altura y apatía, se permitió pensar una maldición destinada al cobarde de Naraku. Se imaginó a sí mismo arrodillarse con las manos en puños extendidas al cielo, gritando el nombre de aquel infeliz a los cuatro vientos…

Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Porque, ¡que bajeza de su parte!, esos problemas humanos definitivamente no serían un problema para él, un demonio, una raza superior.

Ambos observaron a Rin al rostro, luego pasaron a sus piernas y nuevamente al rostro.

_Cri._

_Cri. Cri._

—Jaken.

Una orden implícita.

—¡Pero, amo bonito…!

Pareció no escuchar nada, porque solamente lo observó un momento y, casi en un susurro cargado de peligro, sentenció:

—Encárgate.

Digamos, simplemente, que Sesshōmaru aprovechó la ocasión para ir a darle de comer a A-Un.

Jaken caminó hasta llegar junto a Rin murmurando por lo bajo. Ella lo observó con sus grandes ojos color marrón, con nuevas lágrimas amenazando con caer, pero con ese interés propio de niña.

Se preguntó por dónde debería empezar.

—Verás, Rin —comenzó, mientras apretaba con fuerza el báculo—, cuando una niña llega a cierta edad… No, espera, así no. —Hizo una pausa, meditando, mientras la niña lo observaba atentamente.— Em… cuando una mujer… Eh…

* * *

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Kagome abrió la puerta y se quedó sin palabras a las de «ya». Del lado de afuera estaba Jaken sosteniendo a Rin del brazo y, más atrás, junto a A-Un y mirando el cielo (creyó verlo silbar «casualmente»), Sesshōmaru. Los aldeanos evitaban caminar cerca, bajaban la vista o seguían a paso rápido, pero ninguno de los demonios, incluido el dragón de dos cabezas, parecía interesado en la aldea o sus habitantes.

—¿Qué…?

—Creo que… Es toda tuya —masculló Jaken, que normalmente odiaba hablar con Kagome. Empujó suavemente a Rin hacia la sacerdotisa, que aún pasaba la mirada de uno a otro sin poder entender nada. El pequeño demonio verde tomó el picaporte y, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, aseguró—. Volvemos en una hora.

Kagome se quedó dura un momento, pero no tardó en pasar a mirar a Rin, que parecía haber estado llorando. Se giró para intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos, que habían estirado el cogote para ver qué ocurría. Inuyasha fruncía el ceño (pues sabía que Sesshōmaru estaba en los alrededores, la peste que emanaba era peor que la de Kōga), pero no dijo nada (pues intuyó de qué se trataba). Sango se le acercó, posó una mano en su hombro y señaló las piernas de la pequeña.

Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Volvía de su época después de enterarse de que todos tenían mala suerte y ahora le tocaba dar _la _explicación.

¿Acaso aquello podía mejorar?


	3. Miroku

**Capítulo III | **Del porqué Miroku nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

—¡Solo hazlo! —rugió, casi histérico. Kagura salió de la sala golpeando la puerta, de modo que el golpe reaccionó haciendo caer un trozo de pared sobre su cabeza.

Soltó un «auch» (aunque no dolió tanto) y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había cometido un error abismal al permitir que aquella pequeña humana entrara en el salón. Debería matarla solo por haber tocado sus cosas. Debería matarse así mismo. Claro que eso sería estúpido.

Maldijo una vez más y golpeó con fuerza la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad y logrando que todas sus cosas se desparramaran por el suelo. Rodó los ojos y se recordó que, para su desgracia, las reglas del juego ahora se extendían a todos los participantes. _Incluyéndose_.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho aquella humana, si lo único que hizo durante todo el rato fue llorar y sangrar, por muy desagradable que sonara. No tenía idea de cómo le robó su más preciado bien en aquellos tiempos.

El plan era volver con la niñita, conseguir lo que le robó y por fin volvería a tener la suerte de su lado (solo para él y los suyos, claro). Pero justo en ese momento, no quedaba otra que continuar con la maldición. Se lo requería ahí para que siguiera teniendo efecto.

Tenía al cuarteto estúpido; la maldición en Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku ya debería estar haciendo efecto desde hacía un día, más o menos. Tenía a Sesshōmaru, ya que había utilizando a la niña que arruinó su suerte...

Le jodía un poco no poder hacerle lo mismo a Kikyō, que, además de sacerdotisa, era muy buena escondiéndose. Por otro lado, ella no era un problema ahora. Podría encargarse de ella en otro momento, cuando liquide a la manga de inútiles que querían matarlo. Además, lo bueno del asunto, era que tenía en la mira al próximo participante.

* * *

—Estaba pensando…

Las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigieron al monje. Rin aún estaba sentada al lado de Kagome, algo confundida. Shippō la observaba de reojo, curioso.

—¿Qué? —soltó Inuyasha. La anciana Kaede pasó por detrás de él con la enorme olla y golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. ¡Ey, anciana!

—Lo siento, muchacho —se disculpó. Inuyasha bufó más fuerte, cruzándose de brazos y soltando una maldición. Kagome simplemente giró los ojos.

Todavía se le hacía difícil creer eso de que tenían mala suerte, porque... simplemente porque nadie podía manejar eso. Le parecía irreal que Naraku pudiera hacerse, aunque sea por un momento, del control de algo tan poderoso como era la suerte. Es decir, era como intentar joderse a la Naturaleza, ¿saben?

Y Miroku continuó.

—Estaba pensado que, si es que existe alguna maldición o hechizo para esto, tiene que ser magia negra.

—No queda de otra —lo interrumpió el hanyō, sobándose la cabeza—. Hablamos de Naraku, Miroku. No es como si hubiéramos hecho enojar a una hadita, ¿sabes? —concluyó, aún de mal humor. La exterminadora asintió dándole la razón, aunque no se animó a agregar nada.

Shippō no parecía entender de qué hablaban.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Normalmente se necesita algo de la persona… y si es magia negra… ¿sangre? ¿Piel? ¿Cabellos? ¿Órganos?

Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Kaede hizo una mueca desde el otro lado de la habitación, aunque nadie se percató de ello.

—Lo más seguro es que sea sangre —aseguró la anciana—, ¿tuvieron alguna batalla recientemente?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Kagome habló.

—La última fue de regreso de la aldea de Jinenji, hace cuatro días —calló un momento, incorporándose de su asiento—. ¡Esa vez! Kagura me tomó del cabello y me arrastró un trecho hasta que Inuyasha la enfrentó.

—En eso pensaba —afirmó el monje, que había oído hablar de cómo fue la pelea, y pasó a señalar al hanyō, que parecía de más mal humor que antes—. Inuyasha perdió bastante sangre, estoy seguro de que estuvieron peleando de cerca.

Se hizo silencio un momento, mientras Inuyasha fruncía el ceño, Kagome se sentaba pesadamente dejando escapar un suspiro y la anciana Kaede preparaba unas infusiones de váyase a saber qué con expresión pensativa. Rin paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, esperando que el señor Sesshōmaru pasara pronto a buscarla (aunque esos chicos eran divertidos).

—Pero, su Excelencia —murmuró Sango, levantando la vista—, ni usted ni yo participamos en aquella batalla, ¿cómo es que nosotros tenemos mala suerte también?

Y dijo eso porque una carreta de frutas los había atropellado el día anterior; porque luego se roció veneno para demonio en la cara (y le ardió como no se imaginan), y a Miroku se le prendió fuego la túnica (se vio obligado a correr por el pueblo con el culo incendiado hasta que un par de aldeanos lo tiraron al suelo y lo pisotearon).

El monje asintió, con pesadumbre.

—Sin embargo, Naraku tiene a Kohaku bajo su poder y él es sangre…

—De mi sangre —completó ella, absorta.

—Exacto.

Se hizo otro silencio. Entonces, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome, Shippō y Sango salieron de su ensimismamiento y observaron al monje con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú qué?

_Cri._

_Cri, cri._

Miroku sonrió y pensó dos veces antes de responder.

* * *

_Era de noche y estaba absolutamente solo en una nueva aldea. Bueno, casi. Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a visitar a Jinenji (una aldea más allá) en busca de hierbas medicinales; así que habían quedado él, Sango y Shippō en aquel lugar. El monje había conseguido una buena casona para dormir y, aprovechando que era el único hombre (Shippō dormía con Sango y Kirara), salió a dar una vuelta._

_En sus cosas estaba cuando una belleza se cruzó por su camino. Un kimono hermoso que caía elegante sobre su cuerpo, al guante. Un rostro escondido por la poca iluminación de la noche, pero unos encandilantes ojos azules que lo invitaban a seguirla. A pasitos rápidos, desapareció detrás de una esquina._

_Miroku caminó más deprisa._

_Aquella era su oportunidad. Si tenía suerte, ni siquiera debía soltar su típica frase, podrían avanzar sin problemas, porque, por lo visto, aquella mujer se había percatado lo que muchas negaban: su inigualable belleza. Tal vez nadie lo negaba. El problema recaía en sus mañas y, aún más peligroso que eso, en Sango, que ahuyentaba a todas las féminas con su mirada de basilisco._

_Como dije, aquella era su oportunidad._

_Se acercó sigiloso y la hermosa mujer lo observó apoyada contra la pared, aún su rostro en las sombras (así de un modo misterioso, jodidamente hermoso), mirándolo con aquellos refulgentes ojos, atractiva; el cabello negro ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros, provocándolo de a poco. Se acomodó más sensual contra la pared, invitándolo a acercarse con un leve movimiento de manos._

_El monje no vaciló._

_Sus manos se fueron a la cintura de la joven y pudo notar por el tacto, aún debajo del kimono, los marcados abdominales de la chica. Sin duda, le gustaba hacer ejercicio. Eso era aún más atractivo (no conocía a nadie que fuera como Sango, de ese modo). Su trasero también era firme y sus labios tenían un extraño sabor a menta. Había recaído en que su semblante era un poco más cuadrado, pero no dejaba de ser toda una hechicera. Miroku le susurró algo al oído, ella mordió su oreja, despacio, y murmuró «Momoko». Lindo nombre._

_No le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera una prostituta (porque había dejado claro que lo era). Con lo que había ganado aquel día con el «exorcismo» de la casa, bastaba para pagar y darse el gusto._

_Pero debía haberlo imaginado._

_El monje Miroku se caracterizaba por su maldición en la mano, el agujero negro o kazana (como solía llamarlo), pero la «maldición» de su mano no se reducía a eso. Era un pervertido por naturaleza, por lo que ir adelantándose en el juego con la prostituta (o cualquier mujer) no suponía un problema, una vergüenza o un dilema moral para él._

_Hasta que tocó su bulto._

_Sí, bajando la mano a zonas… especiales, se encontró que su linda amiga Momoko era en realidad un amigo, con su propio _amigo_. Pero antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, vomitar, quemarse las manos o suicidarse, Momoko le arrancó unos cabellos, lo besó y lo empujó antes de soltar un «Eres un tigre» y echar a correr._

* * *

—Ah, no importa —suspiró, aún con la sonrisa nerviosa—. Ellos consiguieron cabello mío, esa es la cuestión.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y Sango vaciló entre celos o preocuparse por su bienestar. Pero aún estaba vivo, así que preocuparse por su bienestar lo tachó de inmediato.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

Miroku negó con la cabeza, reacio a aclarar las dudas. Se lo permitieron solo porque llegó Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha olfateó el aire y empezó a ladrar y todo lo que a Kagome la ponía de muy mal humor… aunque Rin estaba bastante contenta). Salieron de la cabaña todos (excepto Kaede) con algunos problemas: Inuyasha se tropezó con _algo _(nadie sabe qué, aunque el chico perro le echó la culpa a Miroku y «su bastón»), chocó a Kagome (que iba delante), y la chica terminó trastabillando y dándose un golpe contra la pared. Así que soltó un «Siéntate» y eso los retrasó un momento.

Afuera estaban Jaken, sosteniendo a A-Un, y Sesshōmaru, con expresión más fastidiada, jodida y amenazante de lo normal. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, por lo que su medio hermano lo miró como para matarlo (aunque no soltó una palabra ni hizo un movimiento). Rin corrió hacia ellos con un gritito, visiblemente contenta. (Pero los demonios se veían notablemente tensos.)

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Sesshōmaru mirando a Kagome. La chica, sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella, asintió una vez con la cabeza. El demonio no suspiró, pero parecía que quería hacerlo—. No hace falta que yo toque el tema de nuevo, ¿cierto? Está hecho.

_No es un trabajo_, tuvo ganas de replicar ella, pero asintió de nuevo.

—Si tiene alguna pregunta…

—Te la traigo de nuevo.

_No era eso lo que quería decir._

Inuyasha, parado a su lado, frunció el ceño. Eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué? Porque Kagome no era la madre de aquella cría, y Sesshōmaru no podía tratarla como si se tratara de… arg, eso lo ponía de mal humor.

¡Tenía que cambiar el puto tema!

—¿Cómo es que te chamuscaste el pelo? —sonrió, su tono sonando altivo y burlón.

Miroku sonrió también, mirando con curiosidad a Sesshōmaru (que pareció aún más irritado); mientras Sango pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, esperando alguna guerra. Kagome solo abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ahora que lo notaba, las puntas de la larga cabellera blanca de aquel yōkai se veían más desaliñadas de lo usual y un tono más oscuro.

Sesshōmaru no contestó de inmediato, pero habló antes de que Jaken terminara su oración de «¡Estúpido hanyō, a ti no te interesan los problemas del amo Sesshōmaru con el fuego!».

—Fui a ver a Totosai —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—La vaca de aquel viejo idiota le prendió fuego la estola al…

—Cállate, Jaken.

—Sí, amo bonito.

Sesshōmaru parecía querer guisarlo, pero no hizo nada más que parpadear y suspirar con disimulo. Realmente le tenía una gran paciencia a Jaken… ni siquiera sabía por qué. Hablando en serio, no parecía capaz de huir; en realidad, parecía preferir desmayarse. Además, hablaba demasiado y era un idiota. No sabía por qué no lo había matado aún.

—Así que tú también tienes mala suerte… —susurró el monje, entrecerrando los ojos. La verdad, que le parecía un poco improbable que Naraku, Kagura o algún travesti lograra sacarle sangre o cabello a Sesshōmaru.

—¿_También_? —inquirió el demonio.

Y fue momento de la magnífica charla para ponerlo al corriente de lo que _creerían _podría estar sucediendo. La reacción obvia de Sesshōmaru fue decir que no pararan de hablar estupideces y que, probablemente, deberían dejar de drogarse; aunque, después de pensarlo un momento, eso explicaría _algo _de la actitud de Naraku…

Que a Rin le haya bajado la regla… ¿tenía que ver con su mala suerte? Mm… pero, ¿qué tenía Rin que pudiera ponerlo a él en esa situación?

Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión de que el que la haya revivido su espada la hacía ser parte de él (de una forma rara y bastante perturbadora). Sesshōmaru pensó que su mala suerte solamente se debía a ser humanitario. Se odió por eso, pero Rin le sonrió luego y ya no pudo pensar igual.

Y se odió por eso también.

* * *

—No puedo creer que tenga que encargarme de esto —gruñó Kagura, dando fuertes pisadas.

Naraku ya se había pasado, no le gustaba para nada hacer los malditos mandados. Encontrarse con el lobo apestoso que quería matarla, sin siquiera llevar refuerzos… _eso _era suicida. Kōga estaba loco de venganza, meterse con él para sacarle un poco de sangre o cabello era un riesgo innecesario. Más cuando la suerte parecía jugarle en contra.

¿Por qué Naraku se preocupaba por él, de todos modos? Podía acercársele con su ejército y acabar con su patética vida en cualquier momento. Podía arrancarle los fragmentos de su pierna, ¡podía devorarlo! Podía hacer lo que se le ocurriera.

No, manden a Kagura, ¡es más divertido que mover mi apestoso culo amorfo!

_Estúpido._

Realmente no podía esperar el mom… Joder.

Ya era la tercera rama que la golpeaba. ¿Qué le ocurría? En un momento, cuando aún estaba sobre su pluma, un fuerte viento (ese mismo que se supone que controlaba) casi la mandó a la mierda.

Solo al estúpido de Naraku se le ocurría jugar con espíritus/demonios/elfos/lo-que-puta-sean que le cagaban la suerte.

¡Y encima pisó mierda! Pi-só.

—La put…


	4. Kouga

**Capítulo IV | **De a quién contrató Kōga para un secado rápido.

* * *

En su charla estaban Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku (Shippō, Rin y Jaken siguiendo con la vista las distintas expresiones) cuando cayó de culo frente a ellos el joven Kōga, con expresión adolorida y un corte en la mejilla. A lo lejos, se vieron dos figuras corriendo en dirección a ellos, e Inuyasha, aún a aquella distancia, pudo percibir los jadeos de Hakkaku y Ginta.

Sin atreverse a cambiar su cara de «¿Qué mierda pasa con el mundo?», Kagome observó a Kōga levantarse, sobarse el trasero y mirar alrededor sin entender nada. Con la rapidez propia de él, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas para decirle cuán a gusto se sentía de volver a verla, que la había extrañado y dos o tres cosas más que Kagome no escuchó, porque, para ese momento, sus oídos se habían bloqueado (y porque estaba atenta a que Inuyasha no se lanzara sobre el joven Kōga para convertirlo en comida de gusanos).

—Kōga —murmuró Kagome, intentando llamar su atención (Inuyasha y el lobo habían empezado a intercambiar algunos insultos a máxima velocidad). Él giró el rostro a verla, dejando de lado a Inuyasha de inmediato, que ya estaba rojo como su _haori_ y con la vena inflada a punto de reventar—. ¿Cómo es que…? Llegaste con… tu…

—Entrada triunfal —terminó el hanyō con ironía. Kōga le dirigió una pequeña mirada cargada de odio y se giró de vuelta a ver a Kagome.

—Estaba corriendo por el bosque hace como un poco más de una hora, intentando seguir la huella de Naraku —comenzó, frunciendo el ceño—. Y, de pronto, esa asquerosa extensión de él, Kagura, cae a unos pasos, con el aspecto de quien huye de una manada de rinocerontes en celo…

* * *

_Se incorporó de inmediato al sentir la presencia de él; se acomodó el cabello, haciendo de cuenta que nada ocurría (cuando hacía dos segundos había caído del cielo sobre su trasero, con los cabellos hechos un desastre, tal como su atuendo). Se sacudió un poco el polvo del kimono, a pesar de que gran parte estaba embarrado, y lo observó con expresión altanera._

—_Por fin te encuentro —soltó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de costado. Kōga apretó los dientes, aunque por un momento se había sentido tranquilo (sobre todo, por el estado de ella)._

—_Kagura._

_Ella rodó los ojos y luego frenó su vista roja sobre él, con expresión fastidiada y un poco de cansancio._

—_Sí, ese es mi nombre._

_A continuación, fue a por él._

_Pero Kōga no puede decir que lo que pasó a continuación fue que lo lastimaron. Al mismo tiempo que Kagura comenzó a correr hasta él (solo unos cuantos metros los separaban), salieron de detrás de los árboles Ginta y Hakkaku, corriendo a la máxima velocidad y gritando el nombre de Kōga, como si aún estuvieran buscándolo._

_La cosa terminó en unas cuantas maldiciones de ella, mientras intentaba incorporarse lejos de esos dos lobos que habían frustrado sus planes al caérsele encima. Exasperada, intentó abrir su abanico para destruir a aquellas dos alimañas, pero, incluso antes de que Kōga fuera capaz de enterarse de lo que planeaba, se hizo un enredo de manos y el abanico voló a unos pasos de ellas, chocando contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo._

—_¡Joder! —gruñó, soltando una patada al suelo. Frustrada, se giró hacia Kōga, que la observaba sin entender palabra, mientras sus dos amigos seguían sentados en el suelo sin saber qué decir—. De acuerdo, voy a terminar con esto._

_El jefe lobo alzó una ceja._

_No quería desmerecer el poder de aquel demonio de los vientos, quien justamente había matado a gran parte de los suyos solo con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la veía bastante torpe ese día. No solo había caído frente suyo, aunque habló como si buscara aquello, sino que no previó la llegada de Hakkaku y Ginta, que terminaron arriba de ella, y acababa de perder el abanico por ser incapaz de tener un poco de coordinación._

_¿Con esa clase de habilidad intentaba derrotarlo? Él, Kōga, era el más fuerte de su clan (y probablemente, de muchos otros clanes de demonios lobos) y no tenía nada que envidiarle a Inuyasha, el máximo enemigo de Naraku; de ahí que dudaba que Kagura pudiera enfrentarse a él y salir con vida. Sobre todo porque se había prometido matarla desde el momento en que la vio._

—_¿Terminar con qué?_

_La lucha que le siguió ni siquiera fue eso. Lo único que supo Kōga fue que Kagura se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello para besarlo, antes siquiera de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba._

* * *

_Cri._

_Cri, cri._

—¿Kagura te besó? —exclamó Inuyasha con una expresión de asco. Un poco más allá, observando todo con expresión indiferente, estaba Sesshōmaru, que había comenzado a arrugar el entrecejo. Kagome observó al joven Kōga con sorpresa, mientras Miroku negaba con la cabeza y Sango fruncía el ceño.

Por su parte, Rin, Shippō y Jaken seguían pasando la mirada de uno a otro, como tres niños atentos a la conversación de los adultos.

Los dos jóvenes que acompañaban al demonio lobo habían llegado hace un momento y aún intentaban recuperar la respiración. Por su parte, Kōga comenzó a alterarse.

—¡No es lo que piensan! —rugió, con las cejas casi juntas, pero un pálido color en su rostro—. Ella intentó distraerme —susurró—. Fue un beso corto, aprovechó para cortarme la mejilla y beber unas gotas de mi sangre.

_—¡Diuj!_ —soltó Rin, haciendo una mueca de asco. Shippō acompañó el aspaviento, pero Jaken la calló con la mirada, volviendo a prestar atención al grupo. (Aquella era lo que serían las novelas ahora.)

—¡Sangre! —exclamó el monje, pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes (los aldeanos habían desaparecido de la zona con tantos demonios cerca).

—Sí, sangre —murmuró Kōga, aún molesto. Ginta y Hakkaku, que habían estado presentes en el episodio, no dijeron nada, a pesar de saber lo que había pasado en realidad. Kōga también se permitió revivirlo en su memoria, pero sin contarles a Kagome y los suyos.

* * *

_Ese demonio definitivamente era una mujer, pues usaba todos sus encantos para distraer a los hombres. Pronto se encontró tomándola de la cintura y profundizando el beso. Es que, simplemente, no podía negar que el sabor de ella era pura _libertad_. Como si permitiera, con oler su perfume o besar sus labios, estar un paso a ser más libre, algo solitario, pero capaz de hacer lo que sea sin impedimento alguno._

_Se dejó llevar. Tal vez fue estúpido de su parte._

_La caricia no duró mucho. Se perdió tanto en el mundo de las sensaciones, que apenas se dio cuenta de que Kagura había cortado su mejilla y saboreado su sangre, con pequeños pasos de su lengua sobre la herida. Lo observó con aquellos ojos rojos y llenos de anhelos imposibles, y susurró un «Hecho», antes de dejarle otro corto beso sobre sus labios y correr a buscar su abanico para desaparecer sobre su pluma en la lejanía del horizonte._

* * *

—¿Tan solo se fue después de besarte? —preguntó Sango, con expresión confundida. Kōga asintió, sin decir otra palabra.

—Bueno, tenía la sangre, eso es lo que necesitaba —murmuró Miroku, sin apartar la mirada del lobo.

—¡Pero la bebió! —exclamó Kagome, con desagrado. Inuyasha giró los ojos, pero estaba bastante divertido con todo el asunto de Kōga y Kagura besándose.

—Sí —replicó Sesshōmaru con frialdad—. ¿Crees que Naraku o Kagura tienen algún tipo de dificultad para esas cosas? —Kagome pasó a observarlo.— Kagura tiene la sangre de este demonio dentro suyo ahora mismo.

—¡¿Qué?!

El único aparte de Sesshōmaru que no soltó tal exclamación fue su medio hermano, que ya estaba algo acostumbrado a no dejarse sorprender por noticias que parecían imposibles.

El demonio de la estola giró los ojos.

—¿Por qué otra razón bebería sangre? —preguntó—. Que sepa, no es un vampiro.

Todos consideraron aquello como una respuesta válida. Jaken soltó un «El amo Sesshōmaru es tan inteligente», a lo que todo el resto se lo quedó mirando un segundo.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Shippō dirigiéndose a Kōga.

El demonio lobo continuó recordando. Aunque lo que contó no fue exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

_Si Kōga no entendió una mierda, imagínense las expresiones de Ginta y Hakkaku, que habían visto todo el espectáculo en primera fila._

_Fue en ese momento que recayó, nuevamente, en la presencia de sus amigos, por lo que giró a verlos con expresión confundida y soltó un «Bah», para pasar a escupir a un lado. Esperó que eso bastara para ellos dos, pero solo lo observaron, uno con la boca abierta y el otro con el ceño fruncido. Y, Kōga, exasperado, soltó un bufido y comenzó a gritar que debían seguirle la pista y otras cosas, y a correr como alma que lleva el demonio (aunque lo hizo para la dirección contraria a la que había ido Kagura)._

_Ginta y Hakkaku lo persiguieron, sin más opciones._

_Había pasado un tiempo considerable, cerca de media hora, en el que Kōga solamente se dedicó a divagar en sus pensamientos, y sentirse enfermo y traidor. Supuso que dejó de prestar atención alrededor, aunque aquello, nunca en la historia de su vida, le había pasado. Tropezó con alguna piedra y siguió trastabillando un pequeño trecho, hasta esquivar un árbol y caer dentro de una laguna._

_Jodido de humor, se irguió y salió chorreando agua. Ni Ginta ni Hakkaku lo habían alcanzado aún, así que siguió corriendo, aunque su ropa estaba tan húmeda que molestaba._

_Creyó escuchar algo entre los árboles (tal vez a sus amigos), así que volteó la cabeza para echar una ojeada, pero no encontró nada. Antes de que pudiera terminar de mirar adelante de nuevo, chocó contra algo duro y enorme, y cayó al suelo, ya con ganas de mandar el mundo a la mierda._

_Cuando miró para arriba, la enorme cosa se giró a verlo. Parecía una roca gigante, con una pequeña cabeza y unos brazos grandes y deformes. Su piel, si es que aquello era piel, era de un color tierra claro, como una gran montaña de polvo. Sus ojos eran chiquitos y negros, y su boca estaba torcida a un costado, en una mueca sin forma. Con un gruñido que no podía significar un «Hola, ¿cómo estás?» (sino, más bien, un «Te voy a transformar en mi almuerzo»), lo levantó de la cola y lo revoleó lejos de él._

_A Kōga, mientras volaba por los aires a toda velocidad, se le ocurrió pensar que no era del todo imposible que alguno de esos trolls malhumorados vivieran en mitad del bosque. Después de que una rama golpeara sus partes (y él soltara un gruñido de dolor), se encontró aterrizando con su culo a unos pasos de Kagome._

* * *

—Y eso es todo —concluyó.

Todos lo observaron sin creerle una palabra. Incluso Hakkaku y Ginta, parados unos pasos más allá, lo observaron cómo si lo único que decía eran puras mentiras.

—Kagura se fue —intentó resumir Kagome, con expresión de escepticismo— y entonces comenzaste a correr…

—Sí, puedes preguntarle a ellos —señaló a sus amigos, indignado de que no le creyeran.

—… a tanta velocidad —continuó ella, sin prestarle atención—, y tomaste tanto impulso, que lograste volar hasta aquí... ¿eso es?

Kōga la miró un momento, en silencio.

—Y eso que todos te vimos caer de culo, lobo apestoso.

—¡Cállate, perro!

Inuyasha no devolvió el insulto, se dedicó a reír más fuerte, para fastidio de Kōga.

—¡Éste apestoso también tiene mala suerte! —sonrió, con una expresión totalmente divertida—. Seguro te pasó un millar de cosas antes de llegar aquí, y no nos lo contaste para no…

—Basta, Inuyasha —lo frenó Kagome, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Inuyasha gruñó algo, pero calló. Ella pasó a mirar a Kōga y preguntó con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Él meditó un momento, pero no respondió, únicamente negó con un movimiento de cabeza. El hanyō soltó un «¡Por supuesto!» mientras sonreía divertido, y Kōga entrecerró los ojos, apuñalándolo en su mente. Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía matarlo estando Kagome presente. Se lo debía por ser una buena mujer.

Lo mataría luego, cuando ella durmiera.


	5. InuYasha

**Capítulo V | **De Inuyasha y Escupido y el trébol perdido.

* * *

Inuyasha evitó soltar un gruñido, aunque todo en él lo pedía. Es decir, era una manera de descargarse de las tensiones. Cruzado de brazos y de piernas, como estaba, observó a Kagome y al resto de sus compañeros sentados alrededor de un fuego, mientras él estaba sobre un árbol, a una distancia «prudente».

Era ridícula la situación, pues nunca antes en su vida imaginó que sus amigos iban a compartir un almuerzo con Sesshōmaru (un familiar del que no se sentía orgulloso) y Kōga (el estúpido ser aullante que le jodía la vida con sus ideas de matrimonio). Por otro lado, Naraku, el enemigo público número uno, les había tendido una «pequeña trampa» al conseguir algo de sangre o cabellos de ellos y forjar su pequeña reunión espiritual/maquiavélica/lo-que-fuera para arruinarles la fiesta dándoles mala suerte.

Y eso estaba jodidamente claro, porque, en las últimas tres horas (eso fue lo que tardaron en poder terminar de comer), por lo menos uno:

a. se quemó las manos y, antes de alcanzar a curarse, cayó sobre hiedra venenosa (que, misteriosamente, había aparecido en el lugar), logrando que sus manos parecieran dos sapos con paperas;

b. estornudó sobre la comida del otro, que pegó un salto, se golpeó la cabeza contra _una _madera que estaba allí y despertó un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas que lo persiguieron hasta que se tiró al agua;

c. consiguió que lo mordiera un perro con rabia y lo persiguiera un loro enojado por todo el pueblo;

… y así, un par de cosas más que ya le tenían la poca paciencia por el suelo, comiendo polvo.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba todo bastante tranquilo. Con todo eso de la maldición (o lo que sea), creyeron que sería conveniente atacar el problema todos juntos. Por lo que Kōga y sus dos amigos decidieron aceptar al momento la invitación de Kaede a almorzar. Sesshōmaru aceptó después de pensar en la posibilidad de quedar a solas con Rin con esa clase de suerte que tenía ahora (era probable que surgiera alguna pregunta de la pequeña que él no disfrutaría contestar).

Inuyasha se había negado, por supuesto, pero a nadie parecía importarle mucho su opinión. Es más, cuando intentó pelear con los demonios, Kagome lo sentó y le largó un sermón de diez minutos sobre «la unión hace la fuerza», mientras Kōga se le burlaba de fondo. Claro que después a Jaken se le cayó el báculo, que largó fuego a su cola de lobo, y éste terminó corriendo hasta meter el culo en un cubo de agua.

El _karma_.

Miroku y, sobre todo, Sango desconfiaban un poco bastante de la presencia de Sesshōmaru, pues nunca había sido exactamente un aliado, sino más bien un ser independiente que destruía todo aquello que representaba un obstáculo para él. Además, claro, de que quería acabar con la vida de su medio hermano.

Pero a él, a Inuyasha, en ese momento le molestaba otro tema. Porque habían pasado tantas cosas durante aquellas pocas horas del día desde la vuelta de Kagome, que le obligaron a detenerse a _pensar_. No es que él amara pensar (es más, le molestaba bastante), pero no podía ser de otro modo, porque estaba bastante mal humorado, gruñón y todas esas cosas que suelen decirse sobre él (que también le molestaba).

Y el tema del día había sido el beso de Kōga y Kagome.

Y no había más que hablar, aquello había estado más que claro. Traicionado era poco. Furioso. Simplemente con ganas de destrozar el hocico del lobo y tirarlo a un río de ácido hasta depilarlo por completo. A Kagome… a ella no podía mirarla. No estaba bien la situación. Sí, ¡se suponía que tenía mala suerte! Eso estaba perfecto, sí, que hicieran una fiesta. Pero, ¿no se suponía que Kōga también estaba afectado? Si era así, ¿por qué mierda consiguió Kōga un beso de Kagome?

¿Por qué él no?

Y ahí estaba, la revelación, la epifanía. No era solo la mala suerte. Era el maldito asunto del _amor_. A esa situación había llegado. Era simple y claro. Quien sea que se encargara de asignar las parejas y hacerte sentir entero y feliz, a él lo detestaba. Primero Kikyō, ahora Kagome. Kikyō por falta de confianza; Kagome por un hombre lobo.

Iba de mal en peor, ahora todo se rompía por un par de pelos más. Patético.

¡Estaba tan enfadado!, se sentía capaz de vencer a Naraku con el poder de su mente (de su odio).

Lo más idiota del asunto era que nadie lo comprendía. Se mostraron sorprendidos cuando él se alejó de un salto y se sentó en una rama lejana, con expresión de ogro y los brazos cruzados. Y Kagome lo observó de reojo, como preocupada y extrañada de su comportamiento.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saltara de felicidad y les preguntara cuándo la boda y cuándo los hijos, que quería ser el maldito padrino?

Que lo maten, ¡nunca jamás aceptaría aquello!

—Inuyasha.

_Joder._

Sí, Kagome. Kagome misma, en persona, con grandes ojos café observándolo desde el pie del árbol, con las mejillas levemente coloradas y los cabellos negros meciéndose suavemente al paso de una brisa tranquila.

Kagome, la peor de sus pesadillas. El temor de enfrentarse a ella, a la realidad. A que no era correspondido, querido ni estaba cercano a serlo. Que, quien sea que la puso a ella en su camino, lo odiaba. Lo detestaba y estaba riéndose justo en ese momento de él. Porque la situación debía ser muy divertida, ¿cierto? Estaba a punto de hacer el papel del cornudo, que técnicamente no lo era, ¡porque nunca estuvo con la chica!

Estupendo.

—Inuyasha —llamó de nuevo. Él no miró, no respondió y no se movió un centímetro—. Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?

—Perfecto.

Un pequeño momento de silencio. Casi absoluto e irreal. El hanyō miró más allá, hacia donde estaba todo el grupo. Kaede, Miroku y Sango los observaban (aunque pasaron a conversar entre ellos cuando captaron su mirada), y Kōga estaba cruzado de brazos, con el peor de su malhumor en el semblante. Rin y Shippō conversaban con Hakkaku y Ginta, y Jaken intentaba hablar con su medio hermano, pero éste lo calló con una mirada.

Así que, prácticamente, todos estaban atentos a ellos dos.

_Excelente._

—¿Puedes bajar un momento? —preguntó Kagome con la mirada fija en él—. No te oyes bien.

—Pero lo estoy.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Baja ahora mismo o te bajaré yo.

Inuyasha soltó una risa amarga y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo piensas ha…?

—Siéntate.

Y al piso.

Entre que se fue el poder del collar, se levantó y le gritó porqué mierda lo había sentado, Kagome tuvo tiempo de preparar con calma el contraataque.

—Fue un accidente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño hasta casi convertir sus dos cejas en una, y bufó.

—¿Me sentaste sin querer? —gruñó—. Creo haber escuchado claramente un «Siénta…».

—No, lo de Kōga.

A la mierda. Sabía que se venía una charla, ¡cómo es que lo olvidó! Debía calmarse.

Esquivó la mirada y soltó un «Bah», resumiendo el «como si me importara» que no era capaz de decir en voz alta (porque sí le importaba, carajo).

—Lo fue —murmuró ella—. Lo sabes.

—No.

Genial, cruce de miradas. La desvió otra vez.

No quería repetir ese momento, pero ciertamente no fue un error. No fue un descuido, no fue un accidente. Fue, tal vez, un empujón del destino. De… ¿cómo era? El tipo en pañales… _Escupido_. De ese, seguro, el que lo odiaba. Era algo que le hiciera darse cuenta a Kagome que lo amaba al lobo sucio más de lo que alguna vez lo quiso a él. Estaba claro, pero él no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Fue un momento. Fue… un lapso. Sango de alguna manera empujó a Kagome, que trastrabilló hasta ser atrapada por los brazos de Kōga. Se miraron un momento y de pronto ella se precipitó a él. A sus labios. Y se… se besaron con tanta pasión, como si no existiera otra persona que no sea el del frente. Como si nadie allí los estuviera observando; como si no fueran capaces de escuchar el sonido de su corazón convertirse en cristal y caer desde un octavo piso.

No. Definitivamente no estaba listo para enfrentarse a los ojos de Kagome y… a su boca diciéndole que no lo quería y que pensaba pasar el resto de su eternidad con un demonio lobo con miras de tornado. No estaba listo, eso era todo.

Fin del asunto.

Se giró y dio como tres pasos antes de que Kagome lo tomara del brazo. Tuvo que voltear a mirarla, ella lo estaba obligando. Su mirada era severa. Como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle otra reprimenda de diez minutos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Inuyasha soltó otro «Feh» y se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento ágil. La observó un momento, pero no respondió.

—Todo… es por eso, ¿no? —agregó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Él la siguió observando, en silencio—. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Por qué mierda no entendía? ¿No estaba clara la situación? ¿Debía robarle los estúpidos crayones a Shippō y dibujarle la escena? Ah, no, esperen. ¡Ella había participado!

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Eh… —murmuró, hizo una mueca—. ¿Nada?

Inuyasha respiró hondo para no golpearla (o arrancar un árbol y arrojárselo a la cabeza de Kōga, en su defecto).

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo… —suspiró con rabia y se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras Kagome lo miraba—. ¿Tampoco entiendes porqué…? ¿Por qué lo besaste?

Kagome giró los ojos, harta.

—Te dije que fue un accidente.

—¡No pareció un accidente!

—¿No?

_Sango se levantó rápido cuando observó a Miroku correr cubriéndose la cabeza del ataque de un ave. Tomó a Hiraikotsu, pensando que lo más probable era que fuese un demonio. Se giró y, con la fuerza de su arma, golpeó la espalda de Kagome, que saltó adelante. Kōga era de reflejos rápidos, pero, aunque la atrapó, no pudo evitar que sus labios chocaran por un instante. Kagome dio un paso atrás y titubeó alguna cosa que nadie entendió, totalmente sonrojada y con un dolor de espalda que ni les cuento. Para hacer algo, se giró a ver a Sango para reprenderla, pero ella ayudaba a Miroku, que estaba encogido en medio de la aldea, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras un bicho enorme intentaba picotearlo._

Inuyasha respiró.

Sí, bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco las cosas.

—¡Igual! —gritó, con las mejillas de un fuerte tono rojo, mientras Kagome lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Besaste al lobo sarnoso y a mí no!

No agregó que aquello era suficiente para hacerlo sentir pésimo, porque no sería de hombres.

Con toda respuesta, Kagome lo tomó del _haori_ y lo acercó a ella hasta juntar sus bocas. Él no respondió enseguida, porque aún no se enteraba de qué era lo que ocurría. Nada más sintió los labios de Kagome moverse sobre los suyos con fuerza y vio que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, así que la imitó. Luego… luego sí estuvieron bien. Sí se permitió sentir (todo ese estúpido malestar en el estómago y el bajo vientre). Pudo controlar un poco toda esa brusquedad (que, de seguro, se debió a que estaba enfadada) y correspondió al beso con energía.

El humor había mejorado.

Sesshōmaru rodó los ojos un poco más allá, al igual que la anciana Kaede; Shippō y Jaken sintieron arcadas, pero Miroku, Sango y Rin parecían encantados. Hakkaku y Ginta se sonrieron, como si hubieran tenido algo que ver con el asunto, y Kōga solamente obvió todo el espectáculo. (De todos modos, se había besado con Kagura y estaba comprometido con Ayame… no necesitaba más mujeres en su vida… aunque él vio a Kagome como prometida primero).

—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó ella sin atreverse a sonreír, y todavía algo sonrojada.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, el ambiente se volvió tenso (hasta algo tétrico), mientras unas oscuras nubes negras con retoques violáceos los envolvieron. Los insectos de Naraku apareciendo sobrevolando la zona, de modo que Miroku tomó su báculo y Sango se posicionó. Kōga se mantuvo en alerta y Sesshōmaru, sereno. Observó de reojo a Rin, que estaba junto a la anciana, y le ordenó a A-Un, con tan solo una mirada, que cuidara de la niña.

Luego, decidió que podía acabar con la patética persona que le jodió el día.

Fue un momento de tensión. Extraño, esperando la aparición, la siguiente pelea. Deseando que todo acabara bien.

Tal vez dos segundos, porque al siguiente todos comenzaron a buscar con la vista de dónde podía provenir esa extraña melodía que empezó a sonar y rellenar sus oídos, retumbando en su pecho y volviendo todo el asunto aún más escalofriante para todos. La melodía lograba meterse hasta las entrañas y revolver sus sensaciones como quien revuelve la sopa.

Y por fin apareció, y ellos dejaron de buscar la música. Dirigieron la vista a su principal enemigo, que era el asunto que importaba. Entre medio de los insectos, Naraku se irguió y sonrió victorioso sobre ellos. Kagura apareció a un lado, parada sobre su pluma con expresión cansada y malhumorada.

La música siguió resonando alrededor en todo momento, haciendo que Inuyasha apretara más fuerte los dientes. Hasta que Kagome soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con gracia y señaló el lugar de donde provenía.

Detrás del demonio de los vientos, acuclillada frente una pequeña caja de madera, Kanna mantenía una expresión neutral y vacía de sentimientos, mientras no dejaba de girar y girar la manivela conectada a una cajita, con infinita parsimonia.

Kagura rodó los ojos.

—¿Suficiente suspenso, Naraku? —murmuró, haciendo una obvia referencia a la melodía que escapaba de la caja musical.

Los chicos cambiaron miradas de escepticismo.

¿Naraku producía sus propios efectos de sonido? ¿Utilizando a Kanna?

¿Girar la manivela?

_No puede ser más gay._

—Naraku —gruñó Inuyasha, sacando la vista de la pequeña de blanco—. No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero…

—Oh, nada, Inuyasha.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al pasar la vista por los presentes y detenerse en Rin, que permanecía junto a Jaken, observando todo con ojos expectantes.

—Pequeña Rin —susurró. Sesshōmaru entornó los ojos y, de un rápido movimiento, se posicionó delante de la chica, tapándola de la vista e interponiéndose a lo que sea que planeaba Naraku. El demonio lo miró con media sonrisa en su semblante macabro—. ¿Ahora proteges a una humana? —sonrió con malicia—. Como quieras. Rin —la llamó, aunque apenas podía verla—, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Sesshōmaru apretó los dientes, mientras Naraku, con un movimiento de su brazo, ordenó a todo un ejército de demonios atacar a sus enemigos… aunque, bien, antes siquiera de que Inuyasha y los suyos se terminaran de preparar, los demonios empezaron a atacarse entre ellos, detrás de Naraku y Kagura.

_Perfecto._

La demonio blanqueó los ojos y miró con hastío a su «padre». Él carraspeó, pero sin más, volvió la vista al grupo.

—Bueno. —_Dificultades técnicas._— Como decía, Rin, creo que me debes algo.

La pequeña se asomó por detrás de Sesshōmaru. Sonrió cuando observó la expresión ansiosa, casi codiciosa, en el rostro de Naraku, y negó con la cabeza, con media disculpa grabada en su semblante.

—Lo perdí, señor Naraku —susurró. Todos allí, excepto Naraku y sus extensiones, la observaron preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba—. Lo siento.

_Cri._

_Cri, cri._

El infierno comenzó a enfriarse. Se sintió morir. Y luego las llamas comenzaron a surgir del centro mismo de su esencia.

Perder aquel preciado y estúpido trébol significaba perder la _suerte_. Perder el peso que tenía en la balanza. Aquello había sido parte esencial en todo aquel trato. Ahora estaba en la mismas condiciones que la manga de inútiles fracasados enfrente suyo: tenía una suerte de mierda.

Arrugó el entrecejo. Se preguntó si sería capaz de preguntarle cómo, dónde, cuándo, porqué. O si directamente la mataría sin más.

El problema estaba en no poder arriesgarse.

—Naraku —masculló Inuyasha, que seguía sin entender palabra—. ¿De qué mierda habla?

Él se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡¿Qué rayos nos hiciste?! —rugió Kōga, dirigiendo una leve e imperceptible mirada a Kagura, que se mantenía impasible.

Naraku siguió sin responder, con odio en el rostro, empalidecido. Decidiéndose en matar rápido o lento a la pequeña…

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Miroku, con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué perdió?

Y frunció el entrecejo. Se inmovilizó, aún más. Apretó un poco los dientes. _Malestar. _Eso sentía.

¿Cómo?... Si no estaba herido.

Una mueca.

_Joder._

—En fin —exclamó, sonriendo nervioso. Los presentes alzaron las cejas—. Hora de irme.

Y Naraku desapareció, dejándolos solos. Sin música de despedida ni humo ni truenos ni ningún tipo de señal. Desapareció dejando atrás a Kagura sobre su pluma, con Kanna a sus espaldas. Los dejó a todos estupefactos, cambiando miradas y arrugando el entrecejo.

La dejó a Kagura puteando a su suerte, sonreír nerviosa a todos, mostrar el dedo medio y alejarse entre las nubes.

Se fue sin siquiera saber que Rin, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, había dejado caer el trébol mágico en mitad de vuelo al encuentro del señor Sesshōmaru, observando cómo la brisa lo hacía girar sobre sí mismo hasta perderse en el verde del prado.

Y que sería absolutamente imposible encontrarlo de nuevo.

La suerte estaba echada. Y ya estaban todos jugando desde hacía rato.


	6. Sango

**Capítulo VI | **Del porqué Sango odia a los monos.

* * *

Naraku apoyó las manos sobre el borde del escritorio y se inclinó un poco, con expresión fastidiada/adolorida/de quien está a punto de quemar al mundo después de explotar. Masculló una maldición en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No solamente se había «encargado» del asunto, sino que también se tuvo que comer los gritos de Kagura (aunque tuvo un momento de tranquilidad y relajación antes que eso) sobre por qué las había dejado con aquellos, por qué se fue y más blablá, que comprendió al instante, cuando Naraku se irguió y volvió corriendo de vuelta al _asunto_.

Ahora se rompía la cabeza para intentar sonsacar cómo mierda sacar la mala suerte de sobre sus cabezas. El que Rin haya perdido el trébol era realmente un problema. Todo un maldito y jodido problema. No había manera de encontrarlo. Aquel no era un trébol común, no podía ser reemplazado. No tan fácilmente. No podía esperar setecientos años, luna llena y cortar patas de conejo saltando alrededor de una fogata en medio del cementerio una noche de luna llena. O cualquiera sea el ritual.

El trébol que dio inicio a todo era uno de cuatro hojas y, por ende, mágico. Aunque no estaba seguro que sea únicamente por eso. No, ciertamente, era más que eso. Era una historia la que le daba la magia.

_Por un duende cultivado_

_al fin de un arco de luz,_

_descansa un trébol dorado_

_iluminado a contraluz._

(—… ¿Por qué carajos me está cantando?

—… Así es la historia, señor.

Silencio.

—Continúa.)

_En el interior de aquél, brillante,_

_se encierra una tibia estrella,_

_capaz de darte y conservarte_

_y protegerte en una querella._

(—¿Querella? ¿En serio?… que ridiculez.

Mirada apacible.

—Continúa, bestia. ¿Qué esperas?)

_A tu lado estará, fiel,_

_hasta el fin de la jornada en tu bolsillo;_

_pero cuidado has de tener, infiel,_

_si no quieres perder el brillo._

(—¿Qué brillo?

—Ehem, la interpretación va de mano de cada quien, señor.

Silencio.

—¿Ya se acabó la historia?

—Sí, señor.

Y la cabeza del pobre demonio cayó rodando por el suelo.

—Cancioncilla del infierno.)

Pensar que como un gran idiota falto de cosas importantes que hacer en la vida, se había memorizado, interpretado y hasta había conseguido el maldito trébol dorado, a lo que fue «el fin del arco de luz», un puto arcoíris. Si fue cultivado por un duende… bueno, era un enano, según el espejo de Kanna. Pidió algún deseo estúpido y, después de brillar unos segundos, el trébol se lo concedió.

¡Brilló!

(¡Y él casi se sentía capaz de bailar mambo con Kagura, sin necesidad de tener unas copitas de más!)

Y todo porque, hacía tiempo, había conseguido un buen conjuro de una bruja que vivía en una cueva (cuando había estudiado un poco las artes oscuras), quien le había dicho que podría utilizar la magia del trébol para cubrirse de los daños al tiempo que hacía la maldición.

Y, yendo a la maldición en concreto, bueno… con unos pocos ingredientes que no muchos apreciarían tocar (y que eran muy difíciles de conseguir), se podía armar un menjunje bastante peculiar al que se le agregaba sangre o cabello de los _participantes _(o mocos, básicamente todo servía). El «problema» era que la mala suerte, pues con eso jugaban, también afectaba a quien hacía el hechizo. De ahí que se cubriera con el estúpido trébol.

Pero valía la pena. La mala suerte llegaba a matar a los participantes a los pocos días (excepto si quien inició todo moría antes) y, una vez que morían, se hechizo se rompía. Magnífico. Con el trébol había estado protegido todo ese tiempo… hasta que aquella niña lo robó para perderlo. Ahora estaba igual de vulnerable y con un tema… apenas podía luchar sin tener que… ¡Ya!

No tocaría ese tema de nuevo, nadie nunca sabría su debilidad actual.

Tenía que haber algún modo, algo para volver a estar bien, con suerte o sin ella, pero sin la mala… ¡No podía seguir en ese estado!

—¡Kagura!

Era tiempo de ponerse manos a la obra. Y él… bueno, él no podía irse muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

—Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome, sintiendo que sus mejillas se desfiguraban por la velocidad que tomaba el hanyō—, ¿estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto?

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras pegaba un gran salto. Saltó sobre otra rama y volvió a correr por el piso. Sesshōmaru y Kōga iban casi a la misma velocidad (Kagome tenía la impresión de que estaban jugando una carrera); Miroku y Sango iban más atrás, sobre Kirara.

Hacía un rato que habían abandonado la aldea, dejando a Shippō y a Rin (con Jaken y A-Un cuidándolos) bajo la tutela de la anciana Kaede.

(La última escena había sido algo así como Inuyasha corriendo unos pasos adelante con uno de sus brazos extendidos gritando «¡No huyan, cobardes!», mientras el resto bajaba las armas y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Lo único que logró entender Inuyasha, entre tanta palabrería, fue la voz fría de Sesshōmaru diciendo: «¿Qué putas fue eso?».

Nada que hubiera dicho antes su medio hermano le pareció tan acertado.)

Después de eso habían discutido un momento, pero al final todos se decidieron en perseguir a Naraku, aunque previo a eso le había sacado algo de información a Rin sobre «qué mierda se perdió», para descubrir que se trataba de «un trébol, duendes, dragones multicolores y una jodida sirena, claro». (Inuyasha era un escéptico al tema.)

Lo que dejaron en claro había sido que «un lindo trébol del color de los ojos del señor Sesshōmaru» (él mostró un imperceptible rubor mientras Inuyasha soltaba una risa. «_Siéntate»_, pequeña discusión, volver al tema) estaba sobre una mesa. Había otras cosas (como diminutos órganos de váyase a saber qué), pero el trébol dorado había llamado la atención de la pequeña. Y, mientras Naraku discutía con alguien a través del espejo de Kanna, Rin aprovechó para sorberse la nariz y guardar la planta entre el obi y el kimono.

Naraku ni siquiera lo notó.

En el vuelo de regreso al lugar donde había estado con Sesshōmaru y Jaken, la pequeña sacó el trébol y lo soltó, observando cómo se perdía camino abajo. Se lo hubiera guardado, pero algo en la actitud de Naraku y algo en ese cosquilleo que le producía tocar el trébol, la llevó a soltarlo.

Luego de saber aquello, todos se pusieron en camino, a excepción de los niños (Kagome insistió en que se quedaran con la anciana, y Sesshōmaru ordenó a Jaken vigilar a Rin, quien sólo masculló algo, pero cumplió): su deber era ahora conseguir a Naraku, patearle el trasero y que le devuelvan la jodida suerte.

Kagome seguía preguntándose por qué todos iban tan seguros, siguiendo un camino invisible (seguía pensando que lo único que hacían era competir entre ellos).

—¿Estás seguro o no? —insistió.

—Por supuesto, Kagome —rugió Inuyasha al tiempo que volvía a saltar, observando a Sesshōmaru sobrevolar por debajo de ellos a esa velocidad inhumana—. El rastro de Naraku está intacto, ni siquiera se preocupó de borrarlo.

Kagome volvió a sentir que todo aquello era una trampa gigante a la que se estaban acercando demasiado deprisa. Era como correr vestido de rojo frente a ocho toros enfurecidos. No le gustaba la idea.

Igual a Sango, que había compartido alguno de sus temores con el monje Miroku. Él, por su parte, pensaba que _podía _llegar a ser que Naraku estuviera tramando aquello, pero creía que algo estaba andando mal con aquel medio demonio, pues perdió aquel «trébol dorado». Él no sabía nada de aquello, pero podía asegurar que era malo para Naraku.

Y suficiente para seguir el ataque por demás suicida de Inuyasha.

De todos modos, hacía un buen rato que ninguno de ellos intercambiaba una palabra, pues Miroku había intentando propasarse con Sango una vez más, y la chica lo golpeó y cambió de asiento, acomodándose detrás de él.

Kirara iba a mayor velocidad a cada momento. Tanto era así, que Sango debía aferrarse con fuerza utilizando sus piernas, pues no quería tocar a Miroku ni por un instante. Iba todo bastante bien, pero Kirara dio un giro inesperado para esquivar el torbellino fuera de control en el que se había convertido Kōga. Sango pudo mantenerse sobre la gata, hasta que bajó de manera brusca y pasó demasiado cerca de una rama. Miroku se agachó a tiempo, pero la exterminadora no se dio cuenta hasta que no la tenía golpeándole la nariz y caía golpeándose contra troncos y ramas, para rodar tierra abajo.

Sí, porque estaban en bajada.

Rodó, rodó, se incrustó piedras en la espalda (y otros lugares), hojas y ramas se enredaron en su cabello, una parte de su cuerpo golpeó un árbol, por lo que giró… y siguió rodando, hasta que finalmente la tierra acabó… y comenzó el agua.

Y fue cuando Sango se irguió, chorreando y con los pelos pegados a la cara. Escupió y maldijo en voz alta, al tiempo que se sacaba plantas de encima y algún sapo se alejaba de ella después de observar cómo dejaba de apuntar al cielo con el culo. Miró arriba en busca de Kirara o alguno de sus amigos, pero nadie estaba. Ni arriba ni alrededor.

Ni en ningún puto lado.

Estaba en lo que se podía decir un charco, pues el agua no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. Tenía barro por todo el traje y el pelo desbaratado y sucio (supuso que igual que todo ella). Suspiró y miró con desaliento alrededor. Había unos cuantos árboles que la rodeaban, pero entre ellos había un buen espacio de distancia, suficiente para que ella bajara rodando (que fue básicamente lo que pasó).

No oía nada más que su respiración, así que se decidió por salir de ahí chapoteando. A algún lado tenía que ir. Pero frenó de inmediato, paralizándose. Sentía que miles de ojitos diminutos la observaban por todos lados y que el peligro era inminente.

Elevó la vista y, por entre los árboles, diferentes pares de ojos amarillos y marrones la observaban con curiosidad.

Y por fin apareció uno de _esos _frente a ella.

Pequeño y peludo, gracioso y hábil, un pequeño mono saltó desde un árbol para pararse delante, con expresión curiosa.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, evaluándose mutuamente.

El mono vería a una humana en el estado más deplorable, cansada y gruñona. Sango veía a un primate, eso nada más. Serían sus parientes más cercanos, pero no dejaba de ser demasiado peludo para ser humano. Conclusión: veía a un mono parado frente a ella, imposibilitándole el libre movimiento, porque había decidido… ¿qué? ¿Estudiarla?

Ah. Que la jodan, no estaba de humor.

Avanzó a paso rápido, pasando a su lado como si nada, sin dirigirle una mirada ni una palabra de despedida.

(Sí, por qué no despedirse de un mono, ¿cierto?)

El mono, a sus espaldas, frunció el peludo ceño.

Chillidos resonaron en sus oídos, ojos furiosos la observaban desde los árboles; piedras, ramitas y frutas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza, y Sango corrió, corrió de vuelta a donde sea que estuvieran todos, lejos de los endemoniados monos que querían cazarla.

Tropezó, cayó, se paró de nuevo y sacudió la pierna para zafarse del agarre de uno de esos primates del infierno, al tiempo que tomaba una vara y le daba a otro en la cabeza. Apenas se permitió mirar atrás para enterarse de que eran cientos y parecían más que furiosos, y siguió andando con el palo en la mano y los reflejos atentos para atacar, escuchando los chillidos que precedían su ataque y cómo se balanceaban de rama en rama, adelantándose en su camino.

Estaba jodida.

Una manada de monos enloquecidos la perseguía por mitad del bosque para matarla o comerla, y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus refuerzos o si alguien se había percatado de que una rama la bajó de un golpe del lomo de Kirara, rodó tierra abajo hasta dar con un charco y se levantó para ganarse la enemistad de primates voladores.

Estaba _realmente _jodida.

* * *

Kagome se tomó más fuerte de los hombros de Inuyasha, totalmente sorprendida, y gritó a viva voz: «¡Siento la presencia de fragmentos!», y, por la expresión de su rostro, eran (sin duda) los fragmentos que Naraku llevaba con él.

Inuyasha apuró el paso, al igual que Sesshōmaru, Kōga y Kirara.

No, Miroku aún no se había percatado de la falta de Sango. Creyó que seguía igual de molesta que al principio, más la ansiedad de llegar, más... bueno, sabía que la exterminadora estaba en sus días. No pregunten cómo.

—No pueden estar lejos —murmuró la sacerdotisa, a medida que avanzaban por el bosque, adentrándose más y más. Sí, a pesar de los choques contra árboles, las tropezadas, las peleas y los «Siéntate» habían avanzado bastante.

La presencia de fragmentos se hacían cada vez más poderosa, y, como quien no quiere la cosa, después de sentirse algo raros (y Miroku afirmar que «eso era definitivamente un campo de fuerza»), el más estúpido, jodido y magnifico castillo que cualquier de sus simples mentes pudieran imaginar se alzó ante ellos como una burla, una ilusión… Sí, como si Naraku hubiera decidido salir en pelotas a regar el patio.

—Esto es una trampa, definitivamente —aseguró Miroku, mientras bajaba de Kirara de un salto. Frunció el ceño al no notar a Sango, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, pues tanto Kōga como Inuyasha rugieron que era lo único que tenían. Luego se golpearon por «copiar la frase», y Kagome tuvo que frenar el asunto (antes de que siguiera a mayores) con un «Siéntate» que terminó con Inuyasha escupiendo tierra.

—Eh, chicos —comenzó el monje, observando alrededor mientras el resto debatía que debían hacer—. Eh, muchachos. —Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru estaban echándose chispas por los ojos junto con sus insultos.— ¡Gente! —gritó al fin, y todos pasaron a verlo—. ¿Dónde está Sango?

Y, después de mirar alrededor, Kagome soltó un gritito, Kōga puso una mano en el hombro de la sacerdotisa, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y Sesshōmaru se giró a ver el castillo. Y como si el destino verdaderamente se encargara de estas cosas y no existiera mala suerte alguna, se escuchó la voz cansada de Sango diciendo:

—Aquí estoy. —Al tiempo que salía de entre los árboles, junto con Ginta y Hakkaku, que jadeaban.

—¡Sango!

Tardaron un momento en calmar el alboroto (Sesshōmaru los observaba de lejos, con muecas bastantes obvias). Cuando al fin estuvieron al tanto del ataque de los monos salvajes (y rabiosos, según Sango), de cómo tuvo que hacer para poder escapar (relacionado con un melón y Hiraikotsu, que encontró en el camino) y de cómo los encontró (por lo visto, se había guiado por los destrozos de Kōga, las marcas de cuerpo de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru en los árboles, y finalmente se había encontrado con los lobos, que estaban bastante agotados en aquel momento) estaban listos para el siguiente movimiento.

Después de un momento en quejarse intensamente por no haber notado su ausencia, de golpear de nuevo a Miroku, de que Inuyasha y Kōga comenzaran a las patadas sin motivo aparente y de un nuevo «Siéntate», volvieron la vista a lo realmente importante en aquel momento: el castillo. Le relataron un breve resumen de lo sucedido y Sango, aunque aún algo ofendida, asintió y se acomodó el desastre de cabello al tiempo que decidían qué hacer.

En cualquier caso, el castillo (al que solo le faltaba una fosa para ser más maligno) parecía desierto, sin defensas más que un par de perros gordos y jadeantes (que lo único que hicieron fue saltarles encima), y una _cosa _que escupía fuego si pasabas por delante. Por lo demás, era oscuro, húmedo, lleno de polvo, con varios esqueletos a medio comer y ratas.

Muchas ratas.

(Tanto así que Kagome creyó que podrían acabar ellas solas con Naraku).

Seguían mirándose como quien dice «¿Y bien?» y, más rápido de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera gritar «¡Por los calzones ventilados de Batman!», una gran oscuridad invadió hasta el más jodido e iluminado rincón de aquel estúpido lugar. Unas nubes oscuras se arremolinaron sobre sus cabezas, el viento empezó a correr más fuerte y Ginta y Hakkaku se abrazaron medio segundo para luego empujarse mutuamente, caer al suelo, incorporarse a máxima velocidad y ponerse a ambos lados de su líder.

Por su parte, el grupo conformado por Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku formó una ronda, espaldas pegadas, sosteniendo las diferentes armas, mientras Kōga apretaba los dientes y Sesshōmaru alzaba una ceja y pasaba a mirar al cielo.

El viento siguió soplando, la oscuridad violácea era la misma, la música característica de la aparición del medio demonio comenzó a emanar de ningún lugar (todos rodaron los ojos) e Inuyasha gruñó entre dientes por qué mierda no asomaba la cabezota de una vez. Finalmente, precedido por la aparición de esos insectos caga-habilidad-de-Miroku, Naraku surgió flotando en el aire con expresión maquiavélica de quien está por matar a todos y dominar al mundo.

Kagura lo seguía de cerca, pero con expresión fastidiada parada sobre la pluma que solía trasportarla. Kanna estaba detrás, arrodillada, con el rostro impasible de la nada, girando la manivela de la cajita de madera que hacía que el lugar se llenara de la música estupidizante de entrada.

—Naraku —murmuró Inuyasha, alzando la espada. Sus compañeros se ordenaron en fila delante del enemigo—, un gusto volver a verte.

Su adversario lo observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Lo sé —aceptó—. Ya que están aquí… Vamos a pelear, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo —aseguró, aún con la sonrisa de victoria asomando en su semblante—. Quiero acabar con ustedes de una buena vez.

Pero titubeó antes de poder dar alguna orden, antes de que cualquier de los chicos pudiera saber qué pasaba. Titubeó, sí, hizo una mueca de molestia, frunció el ceño y soltó:

—Kagura, encárgate. —Antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Kanna pasó a mirar el vacío lugar de su amo y, casi por inercia, dejó de girar la manivela, por lo que la música paró por completo. El ambiente se sumió en silencio. Kagura alzó las cejas y observó alrededor, intentando verificar si realmente el inútil de Naraku las había dejado en aquel lugar a enfrentar contra un montón de monos con juguetes peligrosos. Otra vez.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada y luego Kagura carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno —sonrió, mientras el grupo la observaba, confundido—, realmente nos encantaría quedarnos, pero tenemos trabajo en… ya saben, casa —terminó, señalando el castillo.

Kōga frunció el ceño con ganas de reventarle la cara a patadas, pero, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el polvo no dejó ver cómo todo desaparecía, el viento, la oscuridad, Kanna, Kagura y todo puto insecto de Naraku.

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir. Excepto Inuyasha, que seguía maldiciendo. Hasta que se hizo un silencio entre tantas palabrotas y Sango soltó, como esos comentarios que acaparan la atención de todos sin querer:

—Pero… ¿no estamos junto al castillo?

Todos decidieron obviar su estupidez y ser liderados por Kagome (y su capacidad de sentir los fragmentos) hacia el interior del castillo y su (esperaban) última y gran ansiada batalla con Naraku.

Lo que fuera que estaba relacionado con el trébol debía terminar de una vez.

Es decir, ¿qué más podía pasar?


	7. Naraku

**Capítulo Final | **Del motivo por el cual Naraku evitaba las luchas.

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que ese, simplemente, no era solamente _otro _día. Y, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido ya (aunque varias partes las omitieran), comprobaron el hecho únicamente después de que ocurriera aquel tan... surrealista suceso.

* * *

—¿Me puedes decir por qué nos volviste a dejar...? Oh. —Kagura calló de pronto, mientras Kanna se aproximaba por detrás con infinita paciencia.

Después del desastroso final de hacía algunos minutos, en el cual Naraku volvió a dejar solas a sus extensiones contra nuestro conocido grupo, Kagura había volado con el poder de su rabia hasta donde estaba Naraku, para que diera explicaciones.

Ciertamente, después de ver todo por cuenta propia, creyó que cualquier explicación estaba de más. Calló y lo observó quedamente.

—¿Qué necesitas, Kagura? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que estoy algo ocupado?

La demonio de los vientos frunció el ceño y se giró en redondo. ¿Algo ocupado? Kami-sama. Ocupado había estado las últimas horas. ¡Era increíble que estuviera así casi todo el día!

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero frenó antes de salir.

—Ellos están aquí, lo sabes.

Naraku dejó escapar una maldición en su mente. ¿Cómo no saber que estaban justamente en los alrededores de su puto castillo? Estaba bien jodido. Algo andaba mal, además de él mismo. No estaba muy seguro todavía de cómo llevar el asunto adelante. Pero estaba claro que era difícil pelear en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos, Kagura se volvió para verlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hago? —Su voz sonó algo histérica a pesar de que su rostro mantenía la compostura.— No creo poder enfrentarme a todos ellos yo sola. Si no estuviera Sesshōmaru, tal vez... —Su boca se torció en una sonrisa, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente al apretar los dientes.— Estamos cagados.

Naraku contuvo el impulso de tirarle algo por la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entornados. Sus palabras eran casi totalmente acertadas.

—Kōga e Inuyasha se terminarán matando entre ellos. Libera a los insectos y el monje está bajo control. Kanna puede encargarse de la copia de Kikyō, tú haz algo con la exterminadora. —Frunció el ceño un momento y siguió al cabo de unos segundos.— Mm... veré que haremos con Sesshōmaru.

Tal vez así tendrían alguna posibilidad, sin embargo...

Kagura alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que en el momento de la lucha Inuyasha peleé con Kōga? ¿En serio? —Su voz era pura burla.

Naraku levantó la vista y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo vete.

La demonio sonrió al salir de allí.

Ni mierda que iba a cavar su tumba, menos en la clara desventaja en la que estaban. Si tenía suerte (que lo dudaba con todo lo que pasó), las cosas se arreglarían por su cuenta.

* * *

—¿Por dónde?

—Como si hubiera mucho para elegir.

Bufido.

—¿Algo que decir, pulgoso?

Golpe.

—¡Ahora sí!

Más golpes. Bah, después del primer golpe, ya era como millones y una nube de polvo que los cubría.

—No otra vez... —Kagome suspiró.— Inuyasha, siéntate.

Y al suelo. Ya sabemos que es automático.

—¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?!

—Ssh. Mejor sigamos. Mm... los fragmentos... —Se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras el chico perro se incorporaba y miraba a Kōga con rabia, que se reía en voz baja. Miroku y Sango esperaban la decisión de la joven del futuro, y Sesshōmaru perdía la paciencia entre tanto.— Definitivamente, por acá.

La chica comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la entrada del castillo, mirando alrededor en busca de algún peligro.

No había ni un cactus embrujado allí. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de las ratas que corretean sin seguir un recorrido específico.

El camino hacia la entrada fue corto, más aún con la prisa que tenían todos por terminar con aquello. (Unos pocos temían que la suerte les jugara en contra, pero era arriesgarse o resignarse a seguir así. Y, en serio, ¿alguno querría seguir así? Las cosas parecían solo empeorar.)

Frenaron. Se miraron entre ellos. Kagome titubeó. Sango se limpió disimuladamente el barro que tenía encima. Kōga se cruzó de brazos. Inuyasha, con un bufido, rompió la puerta sin más. Uno de los goznes le golpeó la cabeza. Se sacudió un poco, hizo como si nada pasara y soltó:

—¿Tienen miedo o qué? —Con tono burlón.

Nadie hizo caso, ni siquiera cuando el lobo y el perro comenzaron a pelearse (por algún motivo desconocido) otra vez. No, incluso Kagome giró los ojos y siguió caminando. Sesshōmaru se puso a la par de la sacerdotisa; Miroku, Sango, Ginta y Hakkaku iban atrás (los últimos dos un poco más asustados que el resto), e Inuyasha y Kōga terminaron su pelea anterior para empezar otra silenciosa (consistía en quién se quedaría caminando al lado de Kagome).

El lugar era oscuro, poco cálido y un poco bastante más que sucio; a pesar de la soledad, existía como una imperceptible presencia que sacaba escalofríos a las chicas (y a Hakkaku y Ginta), una especie de viento que corría los pasillos, una nube que se levantaba en la lejanía, como una espesa niebla en alguna noche de luna llena.

Las salas por las que pasaban eran amplias, desiertas igual que el resto del lugar. Las paredes no tenían un color definitivo, el suelo y los pocos muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo, como si el lugar estuviera deshabitado todo el tiempo. En varias encontraron cadáveres en pleno estado de descomposición, pero ni rastro de Naraku o sus secuaces, o de magia o unicornios. O duendes.

Entre quejas, peleas, insultos, dos o tres «Siéntate», algunos ataques de histeria, un par de gritos y una caída al pisar una parte particularmente inestable del suelo, Kagome los condujo por tétricos pasillos, cruzando un par de habitaciones oscuras y llenas de cosas en desuso, evitando tropezar (aunque ya había pasado), hasta llegar finalmente a una habitación especialmente grande, con paredes oscuras y sillones de tapizado negro. (Creo que fue Miroku quien se preguntó para qué usaría los sillones el señor Naraku y sus asquerosos tentáculos, en ese tono característico suyo.)

Solo había dos puertas en aquella sala, una era la que acababan de cruzar en tropel, chocando y trabándose, y la otra era la que tenía luz en las rendijas.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome. El resto del grupo se reunió, algunos murmurando por lo bajo, pero todos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Realmente nadie sabía qué decir al respecto. Sabían, por la expresión de la sacerdotisa, que los fragmentos probablemente estuvieran detrás de esa puerta, pero no estaban seguros de querer seguir. Se sentían en tal estado de torpeza, que creían que cualquier movimiento podría matarlos.

Sin embargo, también estaban seguros que otra opción no quedaba. Habían llegado hasta ese lugar después de todo lo que les había pasado ese día. Estaban por primera vez en el ansiado castillo de Naraku y temían perder la vida con solo tropezar.

Como ya dije, nadie tuvo necesidad de ser la sacerdotisa para darse cuenta de que del otro lado estaba Naraku y su actual trampa. Lo notaron no sólo por la cara de Kagome, sino porque sí, señor, algo olía _muy_ _mal_ en ese lugar. Incluso peor que gato enjaulado. De todos modos, ni Kōga ni Inuyasha ni Sesshōmaru (los de los sentidos más desarrollados) se inmutaron, solamente intercambiaron miradas con todos los del grupo y se decidieron a avanzar.

Entre mímicas y frunce de ceños, llegaron al acuerdo de que romperían la pared y entrarían todos al mismo tiempo empuñando sus armas, al grito de guerra. Tal vez fuera una trampa, pero podían darle un susto a Naraku… tal vez.

Después de un movimiento de cabeza grupal (como, ¡a por ellos, camaradas!), Inuyasha se adelantó y dejó escapar el poder de _Colmillo de Acero_ para hacer un hoyo en la pared, mientras Kagome se acercaba con Sango (y Sesshōmaru pisándole los talones) por la puerta.

Un hoyo en la pared, la puerta abierta. Un salto adelante. Música de fondo. Un viento misterioso. Espadas, boomerang, báculo, arco; expresiones osadas en dirección a su enemigo acérrimo.

Naraku los observó con sorpresa.

Los observó desde su posición en el inodoro.

Tranquilamente sentado en el retrete, frunciendo el ceño.

La música que solía precederlo paró, e Inuyasha captó de reojo a Kanna (con una expresión peculiar) sostener la manivela sin girarla.

_Cri-cri._

—Ese grillo del infierno me tiene harto —rugió, aún sentado en el excusado.

Inuyasha bajó la espada con expresión perpleja mientras Kōga alzaba las cejas, y las chicas se taparon disimuladamente la nariz al tiempo que Sesshōmaru volvía a la habitación anterior con resignación y gracia estampada en su rostro. Ginta y Hakkaku apenas se movieron anteriormente, así que aún permanecían sin enterarse de todo.

—Esto va a tardar un rato —murmuró Miroku, intercambiando una mirada con su amigo.

Inuyasha consideró acabar con Naraku en ese momento, pero a nadie se lo interrumpía en la hora sagrada de cagar. El trono es el trono, y cagar es cagar. A _nadie_ se le interrumpe.

Jodida situación, ahora se sentía en la obligación de pedirles disculpas a Naraku por interrumpir su trabajito.

—Sí, bueno… —asintió. Kōga frunció el ceño, miró a Inuyasha sin decir nada y se fue con Sesshōmaru, ya que su olfato era demasiado desarrollado como para pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar sin empezar a las arcadas—. Eh... a pesar de... esto... estás loco si piensas que vamos a dejarte tranquilo. —Miró alrededor en busca de váyase a saber qué, se volvió a mirar a Naraku y levantó de nuevo a _Colmillo de Acero_.

Tanto Kagura como Kanna (que se había retirado del lugar después de aparecer todos) espiaban la escena desde el hueco en la pared, sin verse en peligro ni de Sesshōmaru ni de Kōga y sus lobos (porque ninguno sentía ganas de pelear).

Naraku, por su parte, cerró los ojos y suspiró, en señal de rendición.

No, por supuesto que aquel no iba a ser el final de Naraku, el más grande enemigo que cualquiera pudiera tener en el viejo Sengoku. Además, aquellos no tenían tanta información como este gran medio demonio, así que les aseguró que morirían si él moría (a pesar de ser una gran y gorda mentira).

Ahí sí que los chicos se vieron en problemas, intercambiando miradas. (Sí, tanto Kagome como Sango solo querían salir de ahí, así que cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta.)

Comentaron del tema casi telepáticamente. No podían matarlo si ellos iban a morir también, entonces, ¿cómo carajos deshacerse de esa puta suerte que los perseguía?

Dado que nadie sabía qué decir, Naraku, aún desde el trono, aconsejó que podrían destruir la maldición así todo acababa. Los chicos creyeron que aquella era la mejor opción.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo era eso? ¿Destruían la maldición y luego a Naraku? ¿Podrían con él sentadito allí?

El demonio prometió destruir la maldición solamente si se iban y lo dejaban terminar de cagar en paz. Ante la mirada de escepticismo general, ordenó a Kagura quemar las cosas y les pidió resueltamente a los presentes que lo dejaran.

La demonio de los vientos acabó incinerándolo todo (sintiendo que hacía algo coherente por primera vez en el día).

Como nuestros amigos son demonios, medios demonios y humanos de palabra, decidieron irse tranquilamente sin luchar. Después de todo, Naraku cumplió con su palabra. Y aparte, allí apestaba, como dato extra.

Los luchadores intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y se despidieron de Naraku y sus extensiones hasta la próxima.

—Bien... adiós —saludó Kagome, titubeante. Naraku les asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego cerró los ojos un momento (Sango miró a otro lado, para, más tarde, tirar de Kagome).

Se alejaron a pasos rápidos, sin saber qué decir. Cerraron la puerta con una sonrisa esquiva y las mejillas sonrojadas (a pesar de que el hoyo en la pared aún estaba).

Realmente, habían superado el límite de cosas raras que podían llegarles a pasar en un día, así que decidieron que ahí se quedaba. Ese lado de Naraku que nadie quería ver… realmente no estaban listos para algo así. Necesitarían terapia.

Nadie quiere encontrarse a Naraku en ese estado; afectaba su imagen, su reputación.

La cosa quedó allí y decidieron borrarlo de sus registros.

—¡Ey! —Un grito de Naraku que resonó por las paredes de aquel oscuro castillo. Los chicos se giraron, aunque no pudieran verlo, con los oídos atentos.— Ya que destrozaron mi baño, ¿alguien podría alcanzarme papel?

Kami-sama.

Eso era todo.

* * *

La verdad es que, de todo ese día tan raro, cada uno de ellos sacó su propia conclusión.

Tal vez no nos sea de gran ayuda a nosotros, que no solemos enfrentarnos a un medio demonio con ideas raras para acabar con la humanidad, pero créanme que estos siete las van a tener en cuenta.

Moralejas a cargo de cada quien:

1. A pasar tiempo con familia o a olvidarse de las vacaciones en Brasil.

2. Muchas veces no es conveniente subordinar tareas. A veces todo acaba con el peso de dar «la charla».

3. No siempre es bueno aprovechar toda oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Hay ciertas situaciones que las apariencias engañan. (Y una mujer no es una mujer, por ejemplo.)

4. Siempre hay que ver hacia delante y prestar atención en lo que ocurre alrededor. No sea cosa de que termines besándote con un enemigo y salir volando por los aires.

5. Cupido no nos odia a nosotros solos, Cupido es una mierda con todo el mundo.

6. Realmente no es buena idea tratar mal a un mono.

7. No hay que comer burritos antes de luchar. (Podría darte cagadera.)

Y, después de darse el tiempo suficiente para considerar cada una, Sesshōmaru, Jaken y Rin se fueron por un lado (sin mayores contratiempos); Kōga, Ginta y Hakkaku por el otro (después de otra nueva pelea con Inuyasha); y nuestro grupo volvió a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a descansar unos días para volver tras la búsqueda de los fragmentos lo antes posible. (A la vida real, lejos de maldiciones sin sentido.)

Kanna pudo dejar por fin la caja musical, porque Kagura obligó a Naraku que terminara con eso. Y él, el gran medio demonio que quería conquistar el mundo y hacer la vida imposible a cada uno de aquellos infelices... bueno, él... Él es uno de los malos, ¿no?

Así es como terminó un día normal en el Sengoku.

La última moraleja que les voy a dejar (que involucra el final del día de Naraku) la notó Shippō cuando terminó de saber toda la historia, entre infinitas miradas de «¿Qué ca-ra-jos?» y risitas cortas,... y un chichón por parte de Inuyasha. (También hizo un dibujo de aquel día tan particular con los crayones que Kagome le había regalado alguna vez.)

Aquel día terminó como la historia de la vida misma; el ciclo del bien y el mal que nunca acaba.

Los buenos vuelven a casa a descansar, y _los malos se cagan_.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA ME DA ESTE FIC! Pero es que no puedo dejarlo de lado, es tan estúpido y tiene tantas cosas varias que asfjdkhdasf no puedo, no puedo borrarlo. Algo me lo impide (mi estupidez, según yo).

En todo caso, de nuevo mis disculpas por tanta actualización falsa y tanta edición y cuantas mierdas más, pero para mi es necesario y ya.

Si ya leyeron este fic antes, gracias por haberlo hecho. Si lo leyeron ahora, también (XDD). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. C:

Saludos desde este lado de la pantalla,

Mor.


End file.
